Symbols from the Dreams (c)
by SanaFrangipani
Summary: The original version of this story was written in February 2011. Now it has been corrected and supplemented. I'd like to express my gratitude to all my friends who inspired me to write this story. And also to the greatest MMORPG "World of Warcraft" that I've been playing for 2 years. This is a fanfiction story, please consider this while reading some historical facts. Oksana Stepa


The original version of this story was written in February 2011. Now it has been corrected and supplemented.

I'd like to express my gratitude to all my friends who inspired me to write this story. And also to the greatest MMORPG "World of Warcraft" that I've been playing for 2 years. This is a fanfiction story, please consider this while reading some historical facts.

Oksana Stepanova (c) November 2014

Symbols from the Dreams.

Prague. The XIXth century.

It was an evening. She was sitting still in her room and searching for the meaning of a strange symbol she saw in her dreams for the fourth time already. Eva took several folios from her father's library and diligently she was trying to find an answer studying the pages carefully.

It was raining. The warm august rain. All the room was filled up with the fresh air. All of a sudden Eva recalled one more important thing of her dream. Her heart started to throb more frequently. She recalled that kiss, feeling it on her lips, going through the burst of all the emotions and feelings again. In her dream she was standing on a wharf, looking into the distance, at the sea, suddenly she felt someone's gaze, she turned and saw a man around 35 years old. He was standing in a distance, gazing at Eva. No doubt, he was the man of her dreams. She looked into his eyes, his grey sparkling eyes, which were expressing the deepest feelings of love and obsession. Her hair was streaming in the wind, and the stranger was approaching her. He came up close to Eva and gently touched her cheek with his hand. It seemed they knew each other for ages, they didn't need words and explanations. He kissed her lips and two energies merged in one.

"Who is he?" thought Eva and this question didn't give her a moment's peace. She tried to concentrate on searching the symbol again.

The light wind brought the fragrance of Matthiola. Having made a deep breath Eva saw a vision. The vision from her past lives.

She saw herself on the grape fields, there was one story building nearby, something like a warehouse. The clear blue sky and a huge sense in the heart. Yes. She was in love. In one of the past lives her soul lived in this location and experienced a strong feeling. What could be stronger than the feeling of love? Love has a tremendous force, so great that the environment and space absorb it and keep it for millions of years, preserving the sanctity and purity. You want to be in this area and energy forever.  
>The next day Eva woke up early. The symbol she saw this night, was a purple thousand-petalled lotus, and meant the legacy of secret knowledge.<br>Having collected all three folios, Eva decided to return them to her father's library. Passing by the lab, her father called her out, he was making more and more experiments. Though old kind Arlandiy have sought the philosopher's stone a long time ago and knows many secrets both of life and death, and life after death, he still continues to produce new medicines, and is one of the most famous alchemists in Prague of the XIXth century. He asked his daughter to drop into the shop and buy some ingredients.  
>"Alright, daddy" - she said, already going outside.<p>

The morning was fresh and not hot. Eva quickly walked across the Charles Bridge, looking at the Vltava River. She looked around the sculptures of saints, as if welcoming them.

Cool breeze waved her curly long hair and her curls shone golden in the sun. Eva had a great mood and she was involuntarily smiling, whether to the tender sun or to the bracing morning freshness, or maybe to everything together. Suddenly she saw a familiar gaze ... He walked towards her, never taking his eyes off her. No. It can not be. The same gray sparkling eyes, they pierced her heart and soul all throughout. And it seemed that the world stopped ... Only two of them, in the whole universe. Two souls met and merge into the one energy. And in this life they found each other again.

Not at once, and having barely heard, "Do we know each other?" Eva seemed to be awaken from sleep. She was perplexed and replied:

"Yes", corrected then, " No ... No."

That made him smile.

"Well ... I'm Emilien. And you are just lovely, sweet lady."

"I'm Eva ..."

"I know."

The response from which Eva's astonishment was boundless. Her inquiring glance demanded explanations.

"...Let's talk about this later, I know that you will understand everything."

He was talking without taking his eyes off her, coming up a step closer.

"We will meet again today. But now I have to go. Sorry. I need to visit my uncle, doctor Lendark."

Already going away, he turned to Eva again and said, almost in a whisper, "I am very happy that I found you".

Eva knew doctor Lendark almost all her life. He was a good friend and a co-worker of her father. For many years they sought out new recipes on alchemy and went through many adventures. He lived in the same street of the alchemists. But for all the time Eva had never heard of any nephew of doctor Drew Lendark.

It was already evening. Eva was sitting in her father's library, looking through the just read folio about Atlantis. Thoughts about the stranger and his strange words came to her mind again and again, without letting her focus and comprehend the information from the textbook.

She was looking at the vines hanging in the window with which the wind played. There was a sweet taste of something unusual in her soul, and mixing with the Matthiola fragrances, it gave Eva the new visions of past lives. At this time, Eva was in the garden with blooming apple, cherry and peach trees; it was so good that she wanted to stay there forever. She was surrounded by floating petals and deeply inhaled the fragrant aromas of spring bloom, feeling the full power of love of that space.

Her visions were interrupted by a cheerful voice of her childhood friend Margo. She came with the news that her cousin has a masquerade ball that night, and that you could dress up in anything, but the mask was required. At first Eva didn't want to go, but listening to the Margo persuasions, she finally agreed with her, and also agreed with her words that it was enough to sit and read the books and search for the secrets of the universe, that she should deflect her attention to something else.

Margo was a great fun to be with. She was so enthusiastic and optimistic that seemed to be never worried about anything. She definitely had a sense of humour. And probably only Eva knew how depressed that cheerful girl could be sometimes. Margo always came to Eva and told her all the craziest secrets about her relations with her boyfriends. She had a lot of them, and some were real jerks, well as it seemed to Eva that all of them were. When Margo used to come with the new admirer, and having introduced him to her best friend, he would always stare at Eva licking his lips or even giving her that real mature bastard's wink. Gosh, that annoyed and killed Eva all the time. She even asked Margo not to bring her boyfriends for introduction with her. Eva knew men good enough. She didn't need much time to make her own judgement about a guy she met. She was a good psycologist in a way. And she was sure that she hadn't found the right one yet.

But Margo never worried about the right one, she's not a type of glamorous girl, but a kind of slovenly one, with that her hair, as if she had never heard of combs, she always made that nest on her head and that didn't even bother her. And there were lots of things that never bothered her, for example, the cleanness of her room, tidiness of her clothes, there were always lots of hair on them, her own and her cat's as well, and those ugly red pimples on her shoulders with incorrect posture didn't attract at all. Guys she met at first were looking at rich Margo's parents, fell in love with their welfare and then they looked at Margo. That didn't bother her much. Human personality never bothered her either. She used to say about people they were just good or bad, but you can't judge a person if he is good or bad, you can't just devide world into black and white. But the thing Eva liked in Margo was her enormous kindness, in some way she was very naive, and she always said the truth to Eva about everything with her wide opened pale-blue eyes. They were in kindergarten together and neighbours as well. The old mates so to say. Eva didn't make new friends, she was too busy for that, and she preferred better to be alone, in silence, she always got lots of things to do, she was always pressed for time. However, Eva and Margo hadn't seen each other for a while.

This time Eva didn't want to go to that ball. She knew pretty good who would come to such balls. She hated those arrogant snobbish old men who covered their bald heads with funny wigs or with the remained hair but better they wouldn't do that, and who considered themselves to be the descendants of pure aristocracy or of the Lord himself, and their ugly empty-headed wives all in diamonds head to toe, making faces to each other, talking about foolish things, for instance, about the way their small shivering dogs which are very glamorous these days, pure-bred of course, made poo finally, and how all they were watching that long-expected process and cheering the doggy up, or the worse are the talks about breeding procedure, usually those are very sad talks, when all the efforts of poor animals led to nothing or sometimes even had lethal outcome, and all the owners were weeping bitterly on the matter. The other talks were rumours and gossips about all the people they knew or could know, and all those people were the main guests at the ball.

Eva hated that moment when you enter the ball room and all the 'noble ladies and gentlemen' who are chattering with those haughty loud laughs, posing in front of each other who is the richest and the dopest, and suddenly all of those phony bastards see you and stop talking at once, watching you like sharks watch their prey. And some of them, the most intelligent, would calf or finally say something so to draw the attention away. Eva really hated that, she was sick and tired of that.

She couldn't stand those dressed-up stupid gals who are looking for a husband with an excellent financial position, no matter if he is hardly ever breathing already and tomorrow he's going to be 87, but he'll include his new and young wife into the will list, for God's sake, and he is to be considered a very young husband, a man any girl would marry. The matter is that these old fellows just buy a young alive toy, as if saying "Look, I'm still able!" And the most disgusting thing is that these gals really do say they are in love with rich old men and their money and welfare and fame, and that they even have orgasms from that. Eva knew that from the talk with Margo and her friend who made frank confession in that, and that she was so happy to hook up one oligarch and spend a time with him to fish out money and fame from him. And that the newspapers would have articles about their relationships and all. She didn't care that he was so old and ugly, but she was so much exited by his welfare. That girl was a real pervert. Nothing to add. The same way acted most of the guys so called gigolos, who chased rich ladies and swore to be deeply in love with the women 20 or 30 years older. They prostituted themselves for getting an easier way of life. That's lousy and disgusting.

The world is full of perverts, and that ball was a slippery nest of vipers.

So it was a hard decision to make. And listening to all Margo's beggings, Eva decided to come, but not for too long.

Eva wore a pale pink ball gown with bows and thousands of laces and ribbons which were in perfect harmony with her long golden curls.

"Excellent! I have a mask for you", said Margo, walking arm in arm with Eva out of the house. She had a new boyfriend and they were about to meet at the ball. He picked her up in the local performance, his name was something like Falvesaos, must be tracing and watching her for a long. He was a penniless soul, stingy as hell, always got his clothes for rent at the local theatre, but how he played in love with Margo, he was the best actor ever. He could pretend to be whoever, and only Heavens knew who he was.

The ball took place in the residence of Baron Kitar. (Baron Kitar had been married to Lordy, Margo's cousin, for 11 years already, and they often arranged any kinds of parties). Having come into the palace, Margo went to greet everyone together with that swindler, leaving Eva alone for a while, offering at the same time to have a drink. Eva refused. She didn't drink and didn't smoke, couldn't even stand the people smoking the tobacco pipes. The party was in full swing. Everyone was happy in his or her own way, and fun atmosphere of humor and laughter infected with a great mood. Eva went down the hall to another room, from which the marble staircase led to the second floor, there was also crowded, just as in the lobby. There was nowhere to hide from the crowd.

Suddenly, Eva felt that someone was looking at her, she turned around, but saw no one who would have looked intently at her. But she felt that look and shuddered, taking a look around she noticed in the crowd a man wearing a black mask, who abruptly began to move away and got lost in the crowd. Eva followed him. For a moment she lost the sight of him, but then found again. He walked quickly down the corridor, making Eva follow him faster and faster. In her dress Eva could not move so quickly, so she had to lift it, holding the edge of her skirt she ran a bit. The man suddenly stopped and looked at Eva. She also stopped. Then he continued his way, turning to the left. There were no people around. Nobody. Mysterious stranger brought Eva to the patio with a fountain in the center. He stopped at the fountain and waited for Eva. She was slowly approaching him. He was wearing a white shirt with a puffed lace on the sleeves, unbuttoned halfway, so there was a good view of the pendent he wore. It was a symbol from her night dream. Finally he took off his mask.

"Emilen", said Eva, approaching him quickly and taking his pendent in her hand to get a better look. Only by the birds singing broke the silence. The starry sky and the flowers fragrances made Eva's head dizzy.

"Eva, are you ready to learn everything?"

She took off the mask, looked at him with her gray-blue eyes full of tears. He began to speak:

"You're the one I love since the creation of the Earth. We met each other in our past lives. We had a lot of different names, we had been together and had children. In some incarnations we didn't happen to be together because of karma, but all the same we met, knew and loved each other. And right now you feel those strong spaces of love where we used to live."

And here we are incarnated again. I was looking for you, and you felt that. At this time, nothing will stop us to share our love.

"My darling", Eva clung to his face, "Now I remembered everything. You were the supreme magician, the wisest of all magicians, and I was thy wife, the fairy ..."

Emilien tilted his head to Eva, and kissed her red lips tenderly and passionately. From beneath her thick lashes the tears ran down her cheeks. He clapsed her stronger in his arms, hugging her tightly all over. And their kiss lasted for an eternity.

"Will you take me home? Perhaps we'll meet tomorrow."

"Certainly we will. I'll come for you."

Emilien was born in England. And he has royal blood in his veins, originating from more ancient Celtic Druids. His parents died during the Anglo-French war. His father was an admiral of the British fleet. Eva was born and grew up in Prague, she was the heir of King David.

In the early morning Emilien approached Eva's house and knocked on the window. She looked out with a smile and said, "I'm coming out already ..."

They walked along the embankment, holding hands, and being a bit embarrassed of each other. Emil offered to go to the Cathedral of St. Panteleimon, which was the part of the Scarlet Monastery and was built in the Gothic style. It was one of the few Orthodox Cathedrals in Prague.

Historically, in most European countries the dominant branch of Christianity is a Catholicism. And there are not many Orthodox churches.

But Orthodox Christianity does not inherently oblige a man to carry out religious rules or continuous attendance of a particular church, but gives you a total freedom of choice: if you want, go and believe, if you don't want -you are not obliged to go to church. No one is forcing and imposing the person against his or her will to attend a church. And for the received aid one does not have to pay the money as it is in Catholicism, for example, for the indulgence. Protestantism, sectarianism in a reasonable understanding is absolutely not a religion at all, and is only a mere profanation. And the people involved in these sects are under influence of charlatans and swindlers, who collect money from people, fooling all brains by hypnosis. And also sects deal with all sorts of sexual perversions, under the epithet that God himself commanded to do that. They close themselves in the different rooms, and arrange orgies there, and then have abortions, burn unborn children, or throw away the embryos to feed cats and dogs. (Read more in Umberto Eco's book "The Name of the Rose"!)

Emil and Eva entered the cathedral. There were no people, only the choir sang beautifully morning prayers, and the Father was consecrating and fumigating the room with the smell of frankincense, swinging his censer. Emilien and Eva came up to the icon of Christ and worshiped him, bowed and crossed themselves. Then they also came up to the Virgin Mary with a Child. They expressed their respect and esteem of many saints who fought, suffered and died as martyrs for the faith of Christianity. But with many of them they were familiar in their past lives. Emil bowed low to the images of the Archangels Gabriel and Michael, the valiant knights who carried Christianity all over the world and kept bravely the secret of the Holy Grail, the mystery of the royal family, the mystery of the love of Christ and his beloved. Then they came up to the icon of St. Nicholas the Miracle-Worker, the patron saint of sailors and faithful wives. Bowing to him, they went to the candlestick, to light candles for the health of their families and for the peace in human hearts.

Emilien approached Father Airrage, asking him to perform a marriage ceremony with Eva. Then he took Eva's hands in his, looked into her eyes and asked:

"Will you marry me? ..."

Eva was struck dumb, she just did not expect that. So soon.

"Eva, I want you to be my ... my wife. I hardly found you, and I do not want to lose you again. I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you as only a man can love a woman. Be mine ... be with me again in this life. Right here and now. Our love will lead us. You are my Goddess, I am willing to share the love and to recreate the space of love with you for ages."

Eva was so much surprised by Emilien's decision, but agreed to marry him:

"Yes ... I agree. My God, I'll be your spouse, in the space of our love we will create the new life!"

Father Airrage called his helper, and they began to prepare everything for the ceremony. When all was ready, Father Airrage made a speech, crowning two souls in the face of God by the strong sacred words for ages.

Emilien slowly put the ring with amethyst stone on Eva's finger. He looked straight into her eyes, rose from his knee and leaned towards her. He sweetly caressed her lips. And the universe froze, watching as two great energies were reuniting, having created the magic of happiness. In the space around them the stardust particles hovered, lifting two people from the ground. And love sparkled, creating a powerful energy band.

There was the bright light of the full moon in the sky. Emilien and Eva walked along the embankment, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw the lambent radiance of the moon in them reflected from the water. He held her hand, enjoying every moment spent with his beloved.

Walking in the moonlight night and inhaling the aromas of summer flowers, Eva told Emil about her morning dream. Rather it was not a dream, it often happens that no matter how half-asleep person is able to see or hear the voice of reality. This occurs when the mind is completely relaxed, the brain and the whole body are relaxed, and on the first place comes the subconsciousness, including all human experiences, thoughts, and what can be vital for him or her. Also Eva, in the morning, half asleep heard a voice saying: "7 priests" and repeated that several times. With these words, she woke up.

Emilien visibly flinched at the Eva's story. He lowered his blue-gray eyes down. After a moment's pause, he said:

"My love! I didn't want to talk to you so quickly about the most important things. This is exactly why you and I still have to reborn in human form, we have an unfinished mission. Although we can not kill all the priests, can not overcome them, but we can tell the world about them, so that people have opened their eyes to reality. After the Atlantis war, the evil sorcerers remained on Earth. While the light magicians flew on other planets, and occasionally returned to give people knowledge; black magicians took control and power over the Earth, knowing the great arcane mysteries and knowledge, they inverted that into evil! They want to subjugate the world, to manage and manipulate the living people as puppets; to be in politics, religion, just everywhere! For this they sent the chaos to people, strife, quarrels, confusion, they destroyed all the knowledge, all true scriptures, the story of the creation of the world, the truth about races of humanity, the information about the higher possibilities of a human. They confused the human mind and consciousness. These 7 priests put puppets in politics, and they cleaned the religion so that only hints of the truth were left and could be understood only by chosen ones. They destroyed all of the most compelling chapters of the Bible. They rule and direct currency exchange processes. They created the money worship cult. With each century the generation becomes more and more stupid, the priests give all the new pacifiers of dullness, and only some of the people are aware of the priests actions and what is happening around."

"How do they look like and how can they be found? And what magic do they use?"

"They look like ordinary people. Die, reincarnate, but retain all the arcane knowledge. Their souls are reborn in particular suitable conditions, always in the same family, for example. And they are brought up by specially trained people from their childhood. You can find them, but it's difficult, very difficult. As to their magic ... magic is simple - it is a thought, the power of thoughts."

"I know. My dad taught me this. This is the greatest art of magic, which I haven't fully mastered yet."

"My love, you and me, together with the help of this art will establish balance in the world, gather the followers and allies. There will be a lot of such people in the future. But also the degradation will prevail. But the light will win all the same."

He took her hand and put it on his heart, Eva clung to him. She was listening to his heart beating. Was catching his breath.

"Let's go to my estate, my wife. I have a surprise for you."

During the conversation, they did not notice that they went out to the main square. After talking with the driver, Emilien helped her climb into the carriage. They sat hugging each other, Emil admired Eva's sparkling eyes, placing his hand on her tummy, he whispered:

"Our future son will help you in everything and give you all the information you need."

Emilien's estate was located near the town. The road leading to the estate was planted with magnificent Jacaranda trees in purple blossoms to the very entrance of it. Amethyst petals covered everything around, and sometimes they rose up, obeying the wind, floating in the air.

Arch, covered with grapevine, led almost to the mansion. At first Emilien led Eva to a greenhouse, where all types of roses from all around the world were collected, he cultivated them for her for many years.

"This is my surprise, Eva. Now all these roses are thy and the whole greenhouse now is yours, the whole estate. And here you can grow anything, and even your favorite vineyards. I have many gardeners looking after the estate, they will do whatever you want."

"Thank you, Emilien. I can not find words to express all my feelings, all my delight."

They stood at the entrance to the greenhouse, the door was opened, the vines and branches of blooming lilac Jacaranda were hanging from the roof. All the same moon shone in the sky. It is hard to describe in words all the feelings experienced by a loving heart to the ideal of all your dreams and desires. But one thing is for sure, when these feelings are there, then comes the real magic.

They were kissing ...

Eva was so much in love with Emilien that these feelings merged with the love to God, she saw God in her beloved, her perfect man, and knew that these feelings are mutual. Absolutely everything was within their powers, and they were confident in their abilities.

Entering the house, Emilien took Eva to the living room. There on a chair by the fire was sitting a man with his back turned to the people entered. His hand was lying relaxed on the handrail of the chair, there was a golden ring with a large ruby on his fourth finger . Next on the table stood an unfinished glass of red wine. The smoke of cherry tobacco filled up the room. Hearing someone entered, the man rose from his chair and turned to face Emilien and Eva.

"Emilien, my uncle! How glad I am to see you. 17 years have passed since our last meeting. Who is this lovely lady?"

"Alukard?! What a fate? Without warning? What a surprise! This is my wife Eva. Eva, this is my nephew, Alucard."

"Oh, Congratulations! And you know how to choose a wife. You did not lose your time obviously."

Alucard took his glass of wine from the table and sipped it.

He was about 30 years old, tall, with shoulder-length black hair, slim but of athletic build. He paced around the fireplace, looking slily at Eva with his brown eyes which were the color of whiskey. The girl quickly caught the pheromones of love powder, about which she had heard from her father many times. However, she smiled awkwardly, revealing her guess perhaps.

"I came to see my family and friends. I haven't seen them for a long time, missed everyone. Cruising all around the seas and oceans. Busy all the time; new adventures, new countries, new people. No time for private life. Though it's high time to have a wife and kids."

"Come on, let's face it, Alucard. You obviously didn't come because you missed everyone so much. You're looking for some kind of benefit, you need something. I know you well enough and inside out. You are a thief, pirate, buccaneer. You loot and burn the ships. You're stepping over anything just to get what you want. And you doesn't smell honesty at all. So, say what brought you here."

"Yeah, I'm a pirate. But everyone earns as he can. I saved up some money ... and I'm going to invest in real estate. So for that I chose Prague. I'm not going to take your estate, don't worry. People change. So I've changed."

Emilien was standing and looking proudly at Alucard for few minutes more. Then he turned to Eva, and they went out of the living room.

It was dawning. Morning came with the birds singing and the fresh fragrance of summer grass. The wind swayed the transparent curtain in the bedroom. Eva was still sleeping. Her husband was lying next to her, admiring his beloved woman, feeling happy, calm and confident as never before.

After breakfast, Emil went to instruct the servant about the preparation for departure of the carriage to the city.

At this time, Eva walked into the bedroom to get ready for departure. Suddenly Alucard appeared and blocked her way. He approached her close enough and looked straight into her eyes. Because of the unexpectedness Eva staggered back. Alucard took his right hand to one side, straining it and holding it upright. All of a sudden, there in the space bluish haze with eddy currents in the center began to appear, it began to grow in size, having a circular shape. This was a portal. Alucard abruptly grabbed Eva by the hand and dragged her by force into the portal. Being shocked of what she saw, Eva could not resist.

After talking with the servant, Emil returned to the bedroom, not finding Eva there, he went to search the house. He came in to Alucard's room, it was empty. Staying in the lobby, he called loudly several times: "Eva! ... Alucard!" being confused, Emil began to ask all employees of the estate, if anyone had seen them. Everybody just shrugged. Emil blamed only Alucard in this and cursed himself for having left his wife alone. The servants in the kitchen said that they saw Eva leaving the dining room and heading to the bedroom, i.e. she did not come out of the house. In such situations, it is sometimes better to sit quietly and think, that what Emilien did. "Darling, what happened? Blame that bastard. What did he do to you? ", thought Emil.

Jolly Roger flag was waving in the wind. Pirate frigate was anchored near the tropical, uninhabited island. The haze from the portal has almost disappeared.

"What do you want from me? Take me back to my beloved!"

Alucard stood on the deck and looked in the direction of the horizon. He turned to Eva, who was standing by the superstructure, and with the slow pace he began moving towards her. All the time he was looking into Eva's eyes. Unbuttoned white shirt bared his beautiful athletic body. Wind threw the locks of burning-black hair on the face of the young man. He came up closer to Eva. He touched her fair golden hair and ran his fingers of the other hand on her bare shoulder. He bent to kiss her, but Eva shrank back. Alucard's look pierced her throughout.

"You don't even know what powers you have. Be mine, and we can rule the world. All the wealth will be at your feet. Anything you wish!"

Eva looked down and the rainbow from the sun appeared on her thick black lashes.

"I'll never be yours", she said quietly, and the diamond teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"I Love Emilien!" She abruptly thrusted Alucard with her blue-gray eyes and said,

"You are son of Dracula. You practice magic in all its black manifestations! You are evil. You have powers to subdue everything and everybody, but me! You need my power to use it for evil deeds and become immortal in this reincarnation."

"You are so quick-witted ... or not ... it's your gift of clairvoyance!"

"You've used all the spells of attractiveness and charms of temptation, but in vain. I did not succumb to your cunning tricks. Let me go!"

"Little silly girl, it's not only your power I need, the important thing is that you bear in your womb ... A child!"

The same blue haze appeared suddenly in the space and Emilien went out of it, holding a huge sword in his hand, Alucard staggered back when he saw him. And everything: the frigate, the island, the sea - turned into another location. This time they were in the hilly plains surrounded by the forest, and nearby Stone Henge was there.

"For so many years, as I see, Alucard, you were able to manage the powers of magic. And the essence of your soul black as pitch revealed itself."

"Yes, one day the spirit of my father appeared to me when I was a youngster, he told me the secrets of magic and my destiny. Now give me the child! Give me Eva! This is all I require! I recognised your Excalibur, but I have the sword as well. Frost Morn is its name. It is as powerful as yours!"

"No! Merlin's soul will be revived again. And the good will reign! Alucard, you will lose .. or I'd better call you Mordred, my evil enemy, my nephew. Oh, so many hundreds of years have passed. Then you treacherously captured my throne in my absence. And we fought for a long time, you have won that battle, but it just seemed so. You wounded me, and the wound was fatal. But those wounds were healed by the Celtic sorceresses. I lived in a forest at Merlin's, who was referred to be your father, he taught me all the secret knowledge. And told that when Morgana, thy mother was pregnant with you, malevolent spirit took possession of her soul. He replaced the child's gene for evil in the womb. That's why Morgana has betrayed her husband, Merlin. And he loved her, as Gods love. And here you come again, trying to repeat the history. But this time I will not let you make it!"

At the same moment, Alucard's eyes emited bright white light, his body straightened, then bowed, and he slowly began to turn into an ice dragon. He shooted some ice arrows into Emilien and Eva. But Eva, used her own instant magic, creating impenetrable shield around them. The strokes were absorbed. Emilien shooted Arcane Blasts, then he strengthened the defensive aura field around them and shooted Arcane Barrage. The dragon roared from the received damage. Eva was holding the shields of invulnerability and strokes absorption. Emilien jumped and flew up to the dragon and thrusted the Excalibur into his chest! Terrible cry shuddered the earth. There was the metal sound of falling Frost Morn on the ground. The Dragon took the form of a man again. Alucard was lying on the ground with a bleeding wound in his heart.

-Arthur, I will be reborn as long as the evil will exist in the human hearts. Together with the priests, we will sow chaos and discord. But which side wins, the humanity will decide and choose!

These were the last words of Alucard.

Emilien hugged Eva and said:

"You did well, my love! Thank you for everything."

She looked into his eyes and smiled. They cuddled up together.

Emil opened a portal back to the homestead.

They couldn't beleive it all happened.

Five years later.

It was the bright sunny day. The same warm August. Two children were running around in the vineyards, having fun and laughing loudly. Under the Jacaranda trees blooming with purple flowers a couple was standing there. The little boy, coming to their parents, shouted:

"Mum, mum, we found a hedgehog with Morgana. Can I take it home? Please ..."

"Of course you can, Merlin. Let's go home. Say goodbye to Morgana, her parents must be worried already."

Emilien hugged Eva, looked into her eyes with that frank gaze of a loving man, and kissed her lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Eva, I will never let you go. I love you. And there is no stronger feeling in the world!"

"I Love you, just as much as a woman can love a man!"

They merged again in a sweet kiss, surrounded by petals of violet flowers, floating from the trees ...

November 2014

by Oksana Stepanova

3

X


End file.
